Bienvenida mi Adorada Juventud
by SophyHei
Summary: UA. Un "error" puede cambiarles la vida. ¿Será para algo bueno? (4) Expectante Juventud
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomé prestados para realizar esta historia.

* * *

**Bienvenida mi Adorada Juventud**

_Por Monikawaii_

**Prólogo**

**.**

_Dos niños se encontraban jugando en ese amplio jardín de hierba verde, el niño tenía una pequeña cola de caballo atada en su cabello y la niña unos cabellos cortos que hacían juego con su rostro redondeado._

Ese único recuerdo llegó y se fue como un relámpago, ahora era una mujer joven, trabajadora y algo solitaria. Sus cabellos largos comenzaron a moverse con el viento, sentía la brisa del mar acariciando su rostro de piel clara, la marea comenzó a subir, pero no se percató de nada, estaba muy cómoda sentada en la arena frente a ese vasto océano.

Cerró los ojos para traer a su memoria más recuerdos, quería volver en el tiempo pero era imposible, ahora era distinto y lo sería por toda la eternidad. ¿Por qué las cosas habían resultado como ahora? ¿Por qué justo con él? Ellos se conocían de toda la vida y la habían compartido como una familia.

—Nunca más volveré a beber así —dijo suspirando y su rostro se tornó confuso y melancólico. Se puso repentinamente de pie, sintió la arena fría en sus pies descalzos, puso sus manos alrededor de sus mejillas y aspiró un poco de aire…

— ¡Cómo diablos pude cometer un error así! —gritó hacia el mar.

— ¿Por qué dices que fue un error? —exclamó una voz varonil a sus espaldas que hizo que ella volteara con sorpresa. Aunque ya sabía quién era, podía reconocer esa voz a kilómetros de distancia.

—Porque lo fue... ¿acaso no dijiste lo mismo más temprano? —respondió molesta.

—Es porque estaba enojado —intentó justificarse—. Yo... en realidad... n-no... pienso que sea así —dudó un poco lo que estaba diciendo, pero al final esa era la verdad.

Ella hizo una imitación de sonrisa. Ya no quería hablar más del asunto, sentía que iba a reventar.

—Vete… quiero estar sola —volvió a girar su rostro para no tener que mirarle la cara. Estaba realmente avergonzada.

— ¡Qué te pasa! ¡Estamos juntos en esto! —levantó un poco la voz.

Ella se puso frente a él y le dio una mirada asesina.

Retrocedió un poco por la impresión y sintió miedo, mucho miedo…

— ¿Te parece poco…? —dio un paso hacia adelante—. ¿Eh? —otro más—. ¿Eh? —ahora había invadido todo su espacio personal poniéndolo sumamente nervioso—. ¿No te bastó haberle hecho "eso" a una mujer…? —quiso decir "ebria" pero se detuvo—. ¿…que no estaba en todos sus cabales?

—Pero t-tú fuiste la q-que… la que prácticamente... m-me… ¡me hizo todo! —le espetó con el rostro sonrojado.

La cabeza de la muchacha se agrandó tanto y se tornó azul, ya no era ella, era un monstruo.

Las olas del mar ocultaron los gritos del joven.

.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Notas:** Bueno, acá vengo de nuevo con esta idea que me rondaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Este es mi pequeño prólogo, los capítulos tendrán mayor extensión. Espero que les guste, me estoy esforzando mucho en escribirlo, intentaré conservar en algo sus personalidades, aunque es lo que más me está costando. La clasificación que le puse es por el tema que toca, algo más adulto, de todas maneras ellos están más grandecitos acá.

Comenten qué les pareció, sus opiniones son importantes para mí.

Un saludo enorme :)

Sophy.


	2. (1) Solitaria Juventud

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomé prestados para realizar mi historia.

* * *

**(1)**

**.**

**Solitaria Juventud**

**..**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde aquel incidente, trataba de pensar en ello como uno, sino su mente iba a enloquecer de un momento a otro, así que tuvo que ser fuerte y dejarlo pasar, aún cuando no era exactamente lo que deseaba. En ese momento debía volver donde esa doctora, lo haría con la cabeza en alto y le diría todo, que ahora ya no era… se alarmó de sólo pensarlo, sus recuerdos fueron volviendo y su estado de ánimo fue decayendo una vez más.

* * *

Se había estado quejando de dolores en el bajo vientre durante mucho tiempo atrás, y no tuvo opción que hacer una cita con una ginecóloga, así que tuvo que ir, aunque la estuviera evitando. Las noticias que le dio, no fueron nada satisfactorias para ella y peor cuando le preguntó sobre su vida sexual. No supo qué responder, era vergonzoso.

_—No es nada serio, así que no se preocupe, pero si quiere evitar otros medios para extraérselo, entonces haga algo con su vida sexual._

Hizo un gesto parecido a una sonrisa al recordar esas palabras; pronto se percató que su vida había sido muy aburrida, se abocó tanto a su carrera y a recuperar el dojo que ni siquiera lo había pensado. Es más, ni siquiera había salido con chicos, por lo menos nunca seriamente, pero eso tenía una razón, los odiaba, no soportaba que la persiguieran e intentaran salir con ella a cada momento. No entendía porque los atraía como moscas.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Era su "adorable" jefe.

Después de terminar sus estudios en Relaciones Públicas, había trabajado en varios lugares, y al final llegó allí, hubiera preferido no aceptarlo y continuar con lo anterior, pero no tuvo opción ya que la paga era buena y necesitaba el dinero.

Y todo por el dojo, porque quería volverlo de nuevo a como era, a todo su esplendor. De niña ella había visto muchos alumnos de la escuela Tendo y la maravillaba hasta hacerla enloquecer, pero todo había desaparecido hace tres años, el día que él, su amigo, se fue...

El teléfono siguió sonando con desesperación interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Todavía en día domingo... —dijo cuando colgó finalmente._  
_

Ahora tenía en sus manos esa caja que contenía todos esos juguetes que había tenido que ir a recoger a pedido de un cliente.

— ¡Maldición! —se quejó—. Tenían que mandarme a mí a traer esto —miró de reojo la caja que tenía entre sus manos—. No, no quiero ver —pero la curiosidad le ganaba—. ¿Qué tan buenos podrían ser? Me pregunto si...

Estaba tan distraída que no se percató lo que tenía adelante, un poste de alta tensión.

Su cabeza resonó fuertemente y se sintió mareada…

—No lo vi venir… —y cayó para atrás, junto con la caja de juguetes encima de ella, desparramándolos por todo el lugar. Era una imagen lamentable.

— ¡Señorita! —gritaba la gente preocupada, pero al acercarse volvían a retroceder. Y escuchaba murmullos y risas.

Es que justo tenían que ser esos juguetes, de la distribuidora en la que trabajaba, "SexShop Fresh".

Abrió los ojos y giró su cabeza a la izquierda, no quería saber la imagen que estaba dando en ese momento, "el Dildo Africano", cuyo segundo nombre había sido puesto por su extravagante jefe, estaba a su lado muy cerca de su rostro. No quería saber que más había encima ni debajo de ella, sólo lo imaginó por las burlas y barbaridades que escuchaba de la gente mayor, así que cerró los ojos fuertemente y con un rostro que había cambiado a un color carmesí, se hizo la desmayada para así evitar pasar una mayor vergüenza.

La llevaron en una camilla hacia la ambulancia, trataban de reanimarla, sin éxito, porque no quería despertar, abría un ojo para chequear, luego rápidamente lo cerraba. Y así la llevaron hacia un centro médico.

Cuando ya no escuchó ruidos alrededor se animó a abrir los ojos y se encontró con una imagen sumamente atractiva.

—Hasta que al fin se animó a despertar —la voz grave acompañada de la sonrisa del médico hizo que se pusiera muy nerviosa.

— ¿Eh? Bueno… sí… —intentó sentarse pero se encontraba muy tensa y avergonzada debido a lo ocurrido y volvió a caer sobre las sábanas—. ¿Dónde estoy? —el médico pronto la ayudó con su tarea tomando una de sus manos y colocando la suya en la espalda de Akane.

Ella se sonrojó inesperadamente. Era un hombre joven, alto y fornido. Su tez era de color perla y tenía unos ojos grandes con pestañas y cejas pobladas.

—Está en la clínica donde trabajo. Soy Shinnosuke Nakahara, el médico que la atendió —le brindó una sonrisa—. Pero al parecer no era necesario traerla hasta acá.

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere? —dijo con nerviosismo, _¿no se habría dado cuenta que estaba fingiendo? ¿o si?_

El hombre soltó una carcajada.

—Pues por lo que me dijeron, habría hecho lo mismo que usted —acercó su rostro al de ella rápidamente e hizo que de nuevo cayera sobre las sábanas.

— ¿Se está burlando de mí? —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—Shinnosuke —se sintió una voz detrás. Era un hombre viejo de aproximadamente unos sesenta años, vestía una bata blanca, esa que usan los médicos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Quién es usted?

El viejo gruñó con molestia, cerró los ojos.

— ¡Megatón Punch! —lo golpeó en la mejilla—. ¡Olvídate de todos, menos de tu abuelooo! —tosió como pareciendo enfermo—, no entiendo cómo es que pudiste graduarte de médico.

El joven doctor sólo atinó a reír con nerviosismo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Sí...! ¡qué tal abuelo...! —puso su mano sobre su sien.

—Bueno, bueno... ¿ella es la paciente? —preguntó algo serio y luego se acercó a su oído susurrando—, ¿la que estaba tirada en el piso con todos esos juguetes? —dijo mañosamente.

El doctor joven solamente asintió.

—Mmm… qué raro que lo recordaras… será que…

— ¡Ah, abuelooo! —le dio un manotazo en la espalda que lo hizo atorarse.

Ella no podía oírlos y miraba extrañamente su conversación. ¿Serían parientes?

Ambos se fijaron en la mirada de Akane y carraspearon al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno... señorita Akane Tendo, un gusto conocerla, soy el médico jefe acá —anunciaba con seriedad el anciano—. Ya se le puede dar de alta, debido a que su golpe no fue de gravedad.

—Eh... bueno... sí —dijo tímidamente.

—De todas maneras mi nieto la esperará en una semana para ver cómo evoluciona el pequeño hematoma que tiene.

—Pero, abuelo, no es necesario... —intentó reclamar el joven.

— ¡Qué sí lo es! ¿No ves que es un golpe en la cabeza? siempre son peligrosos los golpes en la cabeza —exclamó como queriendo convencerlo.

—Pero...

— ¡¿Eres o no un neurólogo?! ¡Puede provocar alguna lesión a nivel cerebral o algo! ¡Idiota!

—Bueno... doctor... —intentó interferir la muchacha.

El viejo giró la cabeza y la miró sonriendo.

—Linda, él es un buen médico, venga a verlo, estoy seguro que le hará bien —la tomó de ambas manos sonriendo.

—Está... bien... —no tuvo otra más que aceptar.

— ¡Bien! ¡Trato hecho! —gritó—. ¡Shinnosuke! ¡Cuida bien de la jovencita! —la levantó rápidamente de la cama, le dio la caja que le había provocado tanta vergüenza y la llevó hasta la salida—. ¡Adiosito! ¡Espero que sea una buena y linda novia para mi nieto! —movía su brazo en un vaivén despidiéndola.

Ella sólo lo vio confundida.

—Abuelo... ¿por qué hiciste eso? sabes que no quiero una novia ahora.

—Ya estás bien grandecito, no quiero morir sin ver a mis bisnietos... Además ella es una chica hermosa, no vas a negar que no te gustó. Pero antes averiguarás dónde trabaja, por si acaso.

—Si, pero...

— ¡Bueno! ¡Lo hecho, hecho está! —y se retiró velozmente.

El joven médico miró su carpeta en la que tenía anotado el nombre de esa chica.

—Akane… Akane Tendo —susurró con una sonrisa en sus labios. Pronto empezó a anotar su nombre por todas partes incluyendo las paredes y las caras de los pacientes que lo miraban confundidos y enojados. Es que no quería olvidarla y su memoria era de lo más traicionera—. Bueno, nos veremos en una semana.

* * *

Akane miraba el papel de la cita que ese viejo extraño había puesto en su mano. Se tocó el esparadrapo que cubría su herida.

—Mmm... tal vez sea necesario... —dijo con duda—. Ahora, iré a dejar esta bendita cosa —se dio vuelta y se dirigió a la oficina.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el distrito de Nerima, un joven en la mitad de sus veinte estiraba sus brazos hacia arriba.

— ¡Qué cansado me siento! —su cara tenía rastros de no haberse afeitado en días, estaba sucio y desalineado. Aún llevaba su trenza amarrada. Cargaba en su espalda una mochila de camping. Rápidamente se giró y miró a la que había sido su casa durante tanto tiempo y la que había decidido dejar para encontrar su camino. Había decidido volver, su corazón estaba ya muy tranquilo después de todo el tormento.

Intentó entrar, pero estaba con todas las cerraduras, quiso forzar de alguna manera la puerta, pero un chillido lo detuvo. Su madre se había encargado de dejar la alarma encendida. Se alejó muy rápido, no quería que lo confundieran con un ladrón, entonces se fijó en la casa de su vecino de al frente, trepó con facilidad la pared, dio varios pasos por el amplio patio y se escabulló por la puerta delantera.

—Creo que no hay nadie —murmuró.

Observó la casa que le era familiar. Subió las escaleras y giró hacia la mano derecha, se dirigió a la última habitación y abrió la puerta.

—No ha cambiado nada —fijó su vista hacia el escritorio, le llamó la atención un folleto. Lo tomó entre sus manos, le echó un vistazo y vio el nombre de ella junto a algunas indicaciones, al mismo tiempo que soltaba una sonora carcajada—. ¿Así que estás trabajando en esto, Akane?

Pronto dejó el folleto en el mismo lugar y salió de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras e intentó abrir la puerta del dojo, pero estaba cerrada, asegurada con cadenas y candados, decía "propiedad privada". Se fijó que tenía un pequeño hueco por lo que acercó su vista. Sintió tanta nostalgia al fijarse que la habitación estaba llena de menesteres, maderas y distintos objetos. Todos estaban llenos de polvo en ese lugar que le había dado tantas memorias.

— ¿Qué… sucedió aquí? —esperaba entrenar un poco pero era inútil.

Sintió más pena aún porque Akane no había podido mantenerlo.

Subió de nuevo las escaleras, quería darse un baño.

**.**

Akane llegaba exhausta a casa después de un agotador día de trabajo. Su frente aún contenía el enorme esparadrapo, de todas maneras había sido un golpe fuerte que le ocasionó un chichón de grandes dimensiones.

—Voy a bañarme —murmuró.

Se dirigió a su habitación y sacó sus utensilios de baño e ingresó al cuarto de baño, la bañera estaba separada por una puerta corrediza. Se desvistió por completo, su cabello largo tapaba en algo sus pechos y su espalda, tomó la toalla y la puso en su parte delantera. Abrió la puerta, pero se encontró con una sorpresa. Era un hombre completamente desnudo que la miraba con curiosidad. Estaba agachado, una pierna estaba apoyada sobre un pequeño banco y la otra se encontraba en el suelo. Aún así se podía observar todo con detalles.

Se sonrojó intensamente y no supo cómo reaccionar, así que salió con una extraña tranquilidad, cerrando la puerta corrediza.

El shock en que se encontraba se iba yendo, de a pocos.

Dio un grito que se escuchó al otro lado del mundo.

Aún con la bata de baño puesta, se dirigió a la parte trasera sacando la primera cosa con la que pudiera golpear al intruso. Se dirigió a la segunda planta, subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad, antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta en su totalidad, el hombre joven la había jalado y la había abierto.

Tomó el palo entre sus manos y le dio uno, dos, tres golpes en la cabeza. Cuando se fijó que había caído al suelo, empezó a llenarlo de patadas.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué haces en mi baño?! ¡Pervertido! —exclamaba mientras seguía llenándolo de golpes.

— ¡Tranquila! ¡Soy yo! —gritó un poco mientras protegía su cabeza con sus brazos—. ¡Soy Ranma! —anunció haciendo que ella finalmente se detuviera.

— ¿Ranma…? —no lo podía creer. Después de tres años que no lo veía y ahora se aparecía como si nada en su casa, en su baño.

Y lo peor… ¡la había visto desnuda!

Se puso de pie adolorido sin fijarse que se le había caído la pequeña toalla de baño que cubría esa parte.

Akane se alarmó mientras sus ojos volvían a viajar hasta ese lugar y se quedaban prendidos durante un largo rato.

— ¡Q-qué m-miras! —se tapó velozmente con ambas manos—. ¡Pervertida!

— ¡N-no! ¡No es lo que parece! —se giró dándole la espalda e intentó justificarse pero era inútil. Salió de la habitación con su corazón casi a punto de estallar. No tenía idea por qué diablos se había quedado mirándolo con detenimiento, nunca en su vida había visto a un hombre desnudo… ¿sería por eso? O tal vez sí era una pervertida.

Cuando él salió la encontró esperándolo. Akane se encontraba con el ceño fruncido, estaba muy molesta, la conocía bien, no había cambiado en nada.

—Tengo que irme. Gracias por prestarme tu baño —y se dirigió a la salida—. Por cierto… creo que no deberías alarmarte tanto, recuerda que tú también me viste —hizo una pequeña pausa—, además, creo que deberías dejar ese trabajo —se giró para mirarla y sonrió—, pervertida…

Escuchó sus gritos pero él ya se había ido. Y una vez más su corazón se sintió inquieto.

Nunca se imaginó que esa noche y a la mañana siguiente tendría que lidiar con un problema mayor.

* * *

Había abierto recién los ojos, la luz de la mañana iluminaba la habitación, una que no reconocía. Pronto su mente fue aclarándose y pronto se dio cuenta en la situación en que se encontraba. Una sábana cubría su total desnudez y un cubrecama, la de alguien a su lado.

_No... puede... ser..._

Giró su rostro y la vio descansando aún, dándole la espalda, tan delgada y fina que desaparecía entre el cubrecama y sus cabellos oscuros y largos. Se quedó embelesado mirando cómo su respiración se movía al compás de su cuerpo.

Ella comenzó a moverse haciendo que reaccionara. Sus músculos se tensaron.

_¡¿En qué pensaba?! Se encontraba en un grave problema y sólo se quedaba viéndola como un idiota._

Su mente intentaba hacer las conexiones necesarias. Él no comprendía por qué no se atrevía a huir. Pero su razón se lo impedía, no era correcto.

—Tengo sed… —ella murmuró aún medio dormida.

Sintió tanto miedo al escuchar su voz y se puso de pie rápidamente, buscando sus bóxer primero y luego su polera. Se dirigió a la pequeña alacena y encontró una botella de agua. Se acercó a la cama, la abrió y se la dio a beber.

Con los ojos aún cerrados se sentó, el cubrecama cayó un poco dejando al descubierto sus hombros.

—Kasumi, ¿qué hora es? —bebió un poco más.

—No soy Kasumi —dijo muy despacio.

—¿Eh?

_¿Había escuchado la voz de un hombre?_

_No, no era verdad, incluso parecía la voz de Ranma._

Abrió finalmente los ojos y se dio cuenta que no se encontraba en su habitación, era el cuarto de un hotel, al que había sido traída anoche por él. Giró rápidamente su rostro y lo vio.

— ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! —gritó ella.

— ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! —gritó él.

**.**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas:** Bueno, hasta aquí llegué. Quiero aclarar un punto sobre el próximo capítulo, no habrá lemon, jajaja. Voy a sugerir ciertas cosas respecto a lo que sucedió entre ellos, pero creo que por lo menos en este punto de la historia no es necesario colocarlo. Este hecho les dará que pensar a ambos acerca de su relación amical que han tenido de años y que por supuesto tendrá que cambiar, ni yo misma sé cómo se moverán. En fin, espero que puedan seguir brindándome su apoyo con sus lecturas y sus comentarios, son importantes para mí.

Paso a agradecer:

Rusa: Jajajaja, me hiciste reír, pero no te imagines tanto, acá nadie va a obligar a nadie, XD. Bueno, ojalá estés bien. Un beso.

Lobo de Sombras: espero que este capítulo te guste también. Un saludo.

Sophy.


	3. (2) Juventud Perdida

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomé prestados para crear mi historia, todo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

.

**(2)**

**.**

**Juventud Perdida**

**.**

_Por Monikawaii_

**.**

**..**

Akane regresaba en el Shinkansen esa mañana soleada y ventosa, le tomaría un tiempo corto en llegar a Tokyo y luego a su trabajo, aunque de todas formas era muy tarde, seguramente su jefe la regañaría. Suspiró mientras miraba los arrozales pensando en los acontecimientos recientes.

Si no se hubiera dado cuenta de su problema no habría tenido que ir a la ginecóloga, ella no la habría examinado de esa forma tan horrible y darse cuenta que tenía un pequeño quiste. Si tan sólo no la hubiera molestado con su vida sexual, ella no se hubiera caído, mejor dicho, chocado contra ese bendito poste, no hubiera tenido que ir al doctor, entonces no habría llegado a su casa distraída y no se hubiera metido a la bañera sin darse cuenta que él estaba en el baño, entonces no se hubieran visto desnudos y él no la habría molestado. No se hubiera enojado por nada y no habría ido a beber en exceso y él no la hubiera ido a buscar y ella simplemente no le hubiera hecho "eso" a él.

Era increíble cómo de un "simple" hecho se podían desencadenar tantas cosas. Aunque en realidad no era tan simple.

—Realmente no debí beber tanto. Pero todo fue su culpa ¡Idiota! —gritaba en pleno tren, mientras la gente a su alrededor se iba alejando de a pocos.

.

El día anterior se había enfurecido tanto, quería golpearlo de nuevo por haberse atrevido a mirarla desnuda y encima le había dicho pervertida. Además de los problemas que tenía con su dolor abdominal. Necesitaba huir, no entendía por qué la había enfurecido tanto lo que le informó la ginecóloga, suponía que la hizo despertar de un sueño falso, en el que aparentemente se sentía bien estando sola, sin embargo su situación era otra, de la que se percató en ese momento. Aunado a las burlas de él. Claro que no era una pervertida, no había estado con nadie nunca.

Fue hasta la puerta del dojo y su frustración se acrecentó al leer el letrero que estaba empotrado en la puerta.

_«Propiedad Privada» _

—Ni siquiera puede venir y limpiarlo...

_Se sintió mal, si tan sólo ella no hubiera peleado…_

—Todo por culpa de ese acosador…

Volvió a la casa, tomó una chaqueta y salió de prisa. No hizo caso a las llamadas de sus hermanas que acababan de llegar.

Kasumi, la mayor, giró su rostro preocupado y la vio desaparecer por la puerta.

—Nabiki, ¿sabes que le sucedió a Akane? —exclamó con su voz dulce.

—Ni idea, hermana. Déjala, seguro ya encontró algún chico por ahí —dijo despreocupadamente la joven de cabellos lacios y cortos.

—Pero acabas de llegar de tu viaje y ni siquiera te...

—Descuida, Akane siempre ha sido distraída —la interrumpió con indiferencia.

—Espero que esté bien… —lamentó—. ¿Sabes que Ranma volvió? —habló cambiándole de tema.

—Sí, lo vi hace unos momentos. Me pregunto si seguirá con el corazón alborotado… eso sería interesante de ver —giró su cuerpo dándole la espalda a su hermana mayor.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —dijo con inocencia.

—A nada, a nada —movió su mano izquierda relajadamente.

Sin embargo, Akane no volvía.

— ¡Ahhhhhhhh! —se escuchaba el llanto desgarrador del señor Soun Tendo—. ¡Mi hijaaaaaaa! ¡¿Dónde te metiste?! ¡¿Qué te pasó?! ¡Nabiki acaba de llegar después de un año y tú no te apareces!

—Papá, tranquilízate, todavía son las ocho, ni que se hubiera desaparecido por dos días enteros —Nabiki intentaba tranquilizarlo.

—Buenas noches —se escucharon voces en la puerta.

— ¡Oh! Creo que tenemos visitas —mencionó Kasumi dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Eran Ranma y su madre.

Después del incidente de la tarde, Ranma se dirigió a su casa, esperando encontrarse con su madre también. Ella parecía molesta pero rápidamente se le pasó, no había tenido a su hijo por largos tres años. Ambos saludaron con una venia. Nodoka lo hizo especialmente con Nabiki, a quien no había visto por un tiempo también.

— ¿Qué tal te fue en tu viaje?

—Muy bien, gracias tía.

—Espero que te haya servido para recuperarte.

—Sí, sirvió mucho —sonrió con dificultad. Ya no quería traer a colación esos temas que ahora eran parte de su pasado.

— ¿Qué pasó, Nabiki? ¿Dónde está...? —el joven de la trenza no terminó de preguntar ya que Soun Tendo vino con desesperación hacia él.

— ¡¿Sabes dónde está Akane?! —Soun Tendo había tomado a Ranma de los hombros y lo zarandeaba.

— ¡No! No tengo la menor idea —decía mientras intentaba escapar de las manos grandes de ese hombre.

— ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes, eh? Te vi salir de nuestra casa huyendo —mencionó Nabiki muy tranquila.

—N-na-nada… ¿qué podría haber pasado? Jajajaja, ¡es absurdo! —contestó con nerviosismo.

—Algo pasó —dijo con seguridad.

—Ranma, ten las llaves de mi auto. Ve y tráela —Nodoka dijo con solemnidad, no había forma de contradecirle.

—Pero… yo no sé dónde está.

—No volverás hasta que la encuentres. Llegaste algo confundido en la tarde y dijiste que habías estado con Akane.

— ¿No que no? —Nabiki dio una sonrisa, Kasumi miraba con preocupación y Soun Tendo, bueno, él sólo seguía llorando.

No había opción, tendría que encontrarla. Tomó las llaves, abrió la puerta de ese auto antiguo de color plomo y se sentó en el asiento del conductor. No había tenido la oportunidad de manejar en tres años. Así que se sintió incómodo y más al tener que traerla a ella, cuando no tenía idea de dónde encontrarla. Un recuerdo vino a su mente.

.

_Era un día de otoño, el viento resoplaba fuertemente haciendo de las olas un vaivén, ella se encontraba mirando el mar. Había sido un día largo y penoso. Pensar que nunca volvería a ver a esa amable señora, el cielo había decidido llevársela ese día, dejando solas a esas tres jovencitas y a ese señor. Sintió mucha tristeza al recordarla, sintió más pena al ver a su menor hija allí, a esa muchacha de cabellos cortos, quería ir y consolarla, pero sólo se quedó observándola de espaldas, esperando a que la tarde pasara, acompañándola desde lejos. _

_Se había sentado apoyando sus brazos en la arena, cerró los ojos un momento para sentir el viento en su cara._

—_Ranma, vámonos ya… —estaba parada frente a él. Sus ojos estaban rojos de haber llorado tanto, pero ahora sólo lo veía con un rostro amable, un poco más tranquilo._

_Él se levantó sin decir una palabra y ambos se fueron de ese lugar, hacia la estación._

_._

—Claro, debe estar ahí —encendió el auto y arrancó.

Y no se equivocó, después de conducir por una hora encontró el lugar al que Akane le gustaba ir, cuando estaba triste, cuando estaba feliz, cuando estaba molesta, cuando tenía miedo. La conocía perfectamente, parecía que la calmaba el sonido del mar. Cerca estaba la estación del Shinkansen, así que era un lugar bastante seguro.

Observó el sitio y ella no se encontraba allí, pensó que quizás estaría cerca, así que caminó un poco más allá donde estaban los negocios y restaurantes frente al océano y por fin la halló. Sentada con una botella de shochu y algo de comida.

—Akane —la llamó.

Ella se sorprendió al verlo, pero rápidamente giró su rostro, haciéndose como la que no lo había visto. Tomó la botella y se sirvió un poco más de alcohol en un pequeño vaso.

—¿Aún estás enojada? —sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

La joven no se había volteado a mirarlo, seguía con su vista fija en un cartel. Eso lo enfureció.

—Akane, ¿qué haces aquí? —mencionó molesto—. ¡Ya vámonos! —la tomó del brazo.

—No te conozhco… —dijo fingiendo indiferencia.

— ¡Qué! —se puso rojo de la cólera—. ¡¿Cómo que no?!

— ¡Shólo déjame! ¡Pervertido! ¡hip!

La última palabra llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

—Akane, tu papá está preocupado… hablemos afuera ¿quieres? —habló intentando mantener la calma, agarrándola del brazo para levantarla.

Ella le dio una mirada llena de desconfianza, pero él había nombrado a su padre entonces no se resistió. Pero fueron detenidos por el mozo quien exigió que les pagara la cuenta.

— ¿Sólo bebiste la mitad de esa botella y te pusiste así? —le dijo con burla y luego empezó a reírse.

— ¡No te rías! ¡Ahora verásh! ¡Déjame! Ya no quiero ir ¡hip! —intentó colocarle un golpe, pero sólo logró darle al aire. Ranma evitó que se cayera.

—Está bien, está bien, ya no te molestaré —advirtió que estaban una vez más frente al mar. Llegaron hasta el automóvil y…

— ¡No! ¡quiero quedarme! ¡hip! —se soltó fuertemente y le quitó las llaves del automóvil que Ranma tenía en la mano— Dame eshash llavesh ¡hip! —corrió hacia la orilla con torpeza.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! —no pudo hacer nada, se quedó mirando cómo Akane las lanzaba hacia el mar…

—Ashí eshta mejor… jeje

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Cómo diablos vamos a regresar ahora! —gritó desesperado, quiso entrar al mar, pero recordó que no debía.

—Ahhh, ya no te preocupesh ¡hip! —dijo mientras se daba un porrazo en la arena.

— ¡Oye! —la levantó—. Ah, ¡demonios! ¡¿por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?! —exclamó con resignación.

La cargó en su espalda, pensando en donde pasarían la noche, mientras caminaba vio un pequeño hostal, parecía barato, además era lo único que podía pagar. No se atrevía a revisar si ella tendría algo de dinero, era capaz de lanzarlo al espacio sideral.

Ingresaron a la habitación, estaba decorada con flores falsas de colores rojos y rosados. La enorme cama era en forma de corazón y el cubrecama de los mismos colores que las flores. Al lado había una sofá y una puerta que daba al baño privado. Miró hacia arriba, había un amplio espejo en el techo.

— ¿Para qué servirá ese espejo? —se preguntó con inocencia.

Pronto la dejó en la cama.

¿Ahora, dónde dormiría él? Vio un pequeño sillón al costado de la cama. Ni modo, tendría que sacrificarse.

— ¡Hip! —ella se había despertado.

—Descansa, yo dormiré en el sillón —le dijo un poco más calmado.

—Tengo miedo… —susurró ella agachando la cabeza. Su cabello largo había tapado su rostro.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —preguntó algo asustado—. No te preocupes, no te haré nada, estaré bien lejos de ti —sonrió nerviosamente.

—Es que… el dojo, yo, por mi culpa…

— ¿Qué pasó con el dojo? —formuló la pregunta con curiosidad.

—Y también… esto —Akane se agarró el bajo vientre con ambas manos y lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡¿Eh?! —se alejó un poco de ella.

—Creo… creo que tengo cáncer, ¡buaaaaaaa! —más que un sollozo era un grito. Pero era mejor cambiarle de tema.

— ¿Ca-cáncer? —no podía procesar lo que acababa de escuchar.

—No, es mentira... pero ella, dijo que n-no tenía que preocuparme, pero ¡¿qué diablos fue eso?! —pronto su estado de ánimo volvió a cambiar—. Dijo que debía hacerme cargo de mi vida sexual —luego rió fuertemente.

—Y… ¿acaso n-no…? —dudaba en preguntar algo tan íntimo—. ¿No la tienes?

—Jaja, ¿no me conoces? Nunca tuve un novio formal… y del único que me enamoré, pues le gustaba mi hermana mayor… —agachó de nuevo su cabeza.

—N-no, espera, no vas a llorar de nuevo ¿o sí? —se acercó a ella tomándola de los hombros con ambas manos y pronto sintió una cólera inmensa a recordar a ese quiropráctico.

Ella observó el rostro colérico de él ¿en qué estaría pensando? Se preguntó. Pasó un largo rato, no se había fijado lo guapo que era. Tenía una cara infantil pero varonil, sus facciones eran pequeñas, su cejas gruesas y bien marcadas, sus ojos grandes y expectantes. Se acordó cuando era niño y alguna vez la miró de la misma forma, molesto con el ceño fruncido. ¿En qué momento se convirtió en un hombre hecho y derecho? Y se sintió muy atraída…

Él la miraba confundido, de pronto se había quedado viéndolo de la misma manera. Mil preguntas llegaron a su cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, sintió un leve cosquilleo en sus labios.

— ¿Eh? —reaccionó.

La miró con timidez, ella no había hecho eso.

Nuevamente tuvo la misma sensación, pero esta vez se percató que sí habían sido los labios de Akane.

Y una vez más volvió a acercársele para besarlo con algo de retraimiento.

—E-espera… ¿q-qué estás haciendo? —la confusión no le permitía sentir la calidez de su rostro.

Lo tomó de ambas mejillas para darle un beso torpe pero más apasionado que el anterior.

Él no sabía qué hacer, su cuerpo lo venció y cayó de espaldas sobre la cama mientras intentaba de alejarla. Ella no estaba en todos sus cabales, ¿cómo iba a permitir algo así?

— ¡E-espera! Tú no… soy yo… ¿no puedes reconocerme?

Pero nuevamente presionó fuertemente sus labios con los de él.

Ranma quería rendirse, la tentación era demasiada, no iba a poder soportarlo durante mucho tiempo más, tenía que hacer algo ahora que todavía estaba consciente.

— ¡Soy Ranma, no Tofú! —gritó como intentándole hacer ver que estaba cometiendo un error.

—Sí… lo sé… Ranma… —sonrió con las mejillas sonrosadas y probó sus labios una vez más.

Intentó nuevamente alejarla, pero con menos fuerza que la última vez. Estaba cediendo…

—Ranma… —volvió a decir mientras se acercaba a él.

Y ya no se pudo contener más.

_Ella sabía que estaba con él._

_Estaba seduciéndolo a él._

_No a Tofú._

_Ni a ningún otro._

_Era a él._

_Era lo que siempre quiso._

_Lo que secretamente deseó desde hace tanto tiempo…_

—Ranma… —repitió mientras el suavizaba el beso e iba adquiriendo un tono más romántico.

_Dijo su nombre, estaba pensando en él…_

Sus brazos tomaron otro rumbo, los dirigió hacia su espalda, mientras correspondía y profundizaba ese contacto con sabor a alcohol.

Y se rindió ante ella.

La noche cayó y la luna llena parecía que brillaba más que otros días.

.

— ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! —gritó ella.

— ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! —gritó él.

Después de percatarse lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, y los gritos que se oyeron hasta la luna.

Se cubrió lo más que pudo, pero él no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Es inútil que te cubras.

Los ojos de Akane mostraban unas ojeras negras enormes, parecía un panda drogadicto y golpeado. Lo miró furiosamente y tomó fuerza y lo metió en el baño para poder vestirse.

— ¡Esto es inútil, te dije! —habló mientras volvía a salir del baño.

— ¡¿Por qué?!

—Igual ayer ya te… te… v… —de sólo recordar su nariz empezó a sangrar.

— ¡Qué! ¡Pervertido! —empezó a perseguirlo con la almohada.

— ¡Fue un error! ¡Ya te dije que lo siento! —gritaba mientras la esquivaba. Hasta que llegó al baño donde no había escapatoria.

— ¡Ahora verás! ¡¿Así que fue un error?! ¿no?

En la habitación de abajo despertó una pareja gracias a los ruidos que escucharon.

—Mi amor…

— ¿Sí? —respondió la muchacha.

—Esa pareja se está divirtiendo mucho.

Se oyeron un par de gritos más. Se dieron un par de miradas pervertidas, se cubrieron con la colcha.

.

Akane se había puesto de pie y empezó a caminar muy rápidamente. Detrás de ella iba un joven magullado.

—No me sigas…

—Ni que quisiera hacerlo —respondió enojado—. Pero para que sepas tengo que regresar a casa a buscar las llaves del auto que tú tiraste ayer al mar.

No recordaba haberlo hecho.

—Igual, no quiero que te sientes a mi lado.

— ¡Ni quiero hacerlo!

¿Qué diablos le pasaba? No la entendía, el día anterior se había comportado de una manera diferente y ahora esto. Ambos compraron boletos en vagones diferentes.

.

* * *

.

Al llegar a casa se dio un baño a toda velocidad, sacó sus cosas y se dirigió al trabajo. Subió el ascensor, presionó el botón que llevaba al cuarto piso y esperó. Abrió la puerta de su oficina esperando oír la llamada de atención de su jefe, ya sabía que rollo le iba a tirar, que el trabajo es importante, que la oficina, que los juguetes no se venden solos, que necesitamos más promoción, que ella era la imagen y bla bla bla. Pero una vez dio el primer paso, se encontró con una visita inesperada y su jefe que la esperaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Hola —la saludó ese joven.

Su cabello estaba alborotado de tanto correr, tenía unas ojeras que le colgaban hasta la boca, que el maquillaje no había podido quitar, pero sólo se quedó ahí mirándolo.

Era Shinnosuke, el médico que la había atendido hace dos días. Estaba vestido informalmente, con unos jeans y una camisa a cuadros. En sus manos tenía un pequeño paquete.

—Bueno, bueno, los dejo solos para que puedan charlar —dijo sonriente.

Akane no comprendía el buen humor del señor Ibuki, su jefe. Él tenía unos cuarenta años, su forma de vestir era llamativa, con camisas a cuadros que se usaban en Norteamérica en los tiempos que existían los vaqueros, también usaba unas botas de color marrón con un pequeño taco. Su estatura era media y su vista no era muy buena, ya que sus anteojos eran gruesos como los de una botella.

—Ya me dirás luego cómo conociste a este médico —le susurró emocionado antes de salir de la habitación —. Es famosísimo, quizá pueda darnos una entrevista para la revista que estoy a punto de sacar —se frotó las manos con ansiedad.

Ella siguió mirándolo de forma confundida, luego giró su vista hacia el joven médico y se preguntó cómo alguien tan joven ya era tan famoso.

Shinnosuke la observó con detenimiento.

—Bueno… ¿para qué viniste? —preguntó algo insegura.

—Es que… olvidaste esto en el hospital —sacó una pequeña caja de su maletín y luego se sonrojó recordando ese día que su abuelo había colocado ese objeto, sin la caja, en el bolsillo de su bata blanca, donde estaba su estetoscopio. Cuando tuvo que sacarlo, cayó "eso" a su costado. Pasó una vergüenza como para no querer volver allí, además de haber recibido una golpiza de su anciana paciente.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó tomando el paquete entre sus manos. Lo abrió.

Era el "pato vibrador acuático de color negro", podía pasar desapercibido como un juguete típico de baño, si no fuera porque el pico del inofensivo animal estaba cubierto a modo de masoquista.

Quería volver a huir en ese instante. ¿Por qué esas cosas le pasaban a ella?

Los rostros de ambos jóvenes estaban brillando como la luz roja del semáforo.

—Lo siento… quería traértelo ayer, pero…

—No… descuida… gracias —intentó salir corriendo del lugar, pero Shinnosuke la había detenido.

—Espera… —sacó un pequeño papel de su bolsillo y se lo dio.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Te lo olvidaste también —evadió la mirada de ella.

Akane desdobló el papel. Era la lista de los juguetes que tenía que llevar a la reunión. Una lista muy vergonzosa. Quiso correr de nuevo.

—Espera…

— ¡Qué ya no me hagas esto por favor! —gritó desesperada y sonrojada.

— ¡Ven a tomar un café conmigo!

— ¿Eh?

.

* * *

.

Había sido un largo día, estaba agotada, aún no se había puesto a pensar detenidamente en sus acciones, pero sintió un gran impulso de querer deshacerse de algo, no sabía de qué, así que se sentó frente al espejo que adornaba su habitación. Miró su cabello largo amarrado a una cola, la desató. Había tardado tres años en crecer hasta la mitad de su espalda.

_Tres años…_

La misma cantidad de tiempo en que él tardó en volver.

Abrió el primer cajón de la cómoda y tomó unas tijeras con su mano derecha. Había perdido algo importante, esto la ayudaría a olvidar.

Se había comportado muy mal con él. Se dejó llevar por su frustración. Se sentía vacía, sola, nunca pensó en perder de esa manera. Había sido su primera vez. Ya sabía que estaba en la mitad de sus veinte y que era demasiado extraño para la sociedad, pero ella era un caso diferente, un caso raro. Y sus fantasías eran otras, dársela a alguien que amaba, que al menos haya pasado un año de relación y estuvieran tan desesperados como para hacerlo. Pero no así, no con su amigo de toda la vida. Ahora perdería esa amistad y lo perdería a él porque nunca lo podrían olvidar. Por más que le pudiera gustar él, aún si lo viera como un hombre y no como un amigo, no garantizaba que él pudiera sentir lo mismo. Esa noche jamás se iría de sus mentes.

_No fue su culpa…_

Un mechón de cabello cayó al suelo.

_Fue la mía… yo fui quien lo sedujo…_

Y otro seguido de uno más.

El sonido de las tijeras calmaba su dolor.

Y una lágrima cayó sobre su rostro demacrado.

.

* * *

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Notas:** Hola a todos, primero, lamento la tardanza en publicar, estuve ensimismada con el otro fic, así que me fue difícil encontrar un tiempito para poder escribir y continuar este.

Al escribir este capítulo, me puse a averiguar (para no hacer quedar mal a Akane) sobre la cultura etílica en Japón y en el Asia en general. Pues me llamaba la atención cuando miro alguno que otro dorama coreano o japonés, que beben en demasía, a veces solos, a veces acompañados, pero siempre lo hacen. Leí un artículo que decía que la cultura de la bebida está muy arraigada allá (más que acá, me sorprendió) no es sorprendente caminar y encontrarte una mañana con muchísimos borrachos durmiendo por las calles, lo bueno es que nunca les roban, siempre se levantan enteritos y vuelven a sus casas después de haberse despertado de esa "siestecita" en el pavimento. La bebida que les gusta es el sake, pero más que eso les gusta el shochu, dicen que es parecido al vodka, y se bebe como acá, acompañado. Así que como verán es bastante normal. Otra cosa que leí (que en realidad no sé si es cierto) es que tienen muy poca tolerancia al alcohol, si toman medio vaso de vino se ponen muy rojos y se vuelven algo torpes.

La cultura del alcohol está en todo lado como pueden ver.

Otra cosita, el Shinkansen es el tren super rápido de Japón.

También estuve investigando acerca de los juguetes sexuales, debido al trabajo de Akane, si supieran con los nombres que me topé, ya les informaré más adelante.

Nuevamente les agradezco sus comentarios y alertas, sin embargo si pasan y leen no estaría de más que me hicieran ver sus impresiones, ya saben que me ayudarán a mejorar.

Sophy.


	4. (3) Desesperada Juventud

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomé prestados para realizar mi historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**.**

**(3)**

**.**

**Desesperada Juventud**

**. **

_Por Monikawaii_

_._

El sol otoñal iluminó su habitación, las hojas de la planta que la adornaban se abrieron para sentir la calidez de esa agradable luz. Abrió lentamente los ojos, estiró sus brazos. Hoy tenía que ser un día diferente.

Decidió tomar un baño y quiso deshacer su cabello, pero pronto recordó que se lo había cortado la noche anterior.

Tendría que aclarar las cosas ahora, se sentía segura y más tranquila. Tenía que hablar con Ranma y zanjar todo el asunto.

Se sentía de buen ánimo. Este día retomaría las riendas de su vida.

Llegó a su oficina, felizmente entraba a trabajar muy tarde. Todos se sorprendieron al ver su nuevo corte. En la mañana, su hermana Kasumi después de gritar por el asombro, la ayudó a arreglarlo. Lucía corto, debajo de las orejas. Pero lo había llevado así la mayor parte de su vida.

El día anterior no había estado segura de aceptar la invitación de Shinnosuke, le dijo que lo pensaría, no quería salir con nadie debido a la experiencia que tuvo la noche anterior. Sin embargo, su queridísimo jefe la obligó a ir a su consultorio, para que tratara de convencerlo de que escribiera para su revista sexual. Siempre necesitaba de la opinión de la ciencia.

Y antes le había dado un par de encargos. La voz aguda de su jefe resonó nuevamente en su cabeza.

—Llevarás nuestra nueva adquisición —le había mostrado con mucha energía—. Nuestro "¡_Arnés vibrador, modelo Conejito Rampante!_"

Sus ojos se quedaron en blanco y suspiró fuertemente. ¿Por qué tenía que gritarlo a los cuatro vientos?

No le quedaba de otra. Primero iría a chequearse su casi inexistente herida que se había hecho, ante el galeno y de paso hablar con él sobre el asunto con la revista. Después, como la relacionista pública que era, iría a mostrar el producto al cliente. Alistó su maletín y observó el extraño juguete, se sonrojó levemente. Era de color morado y tenía un conejito de plástico en la parte de arriba del vibrador. Se preguntó inocentemente el por qué habían puesto un "conejito" allí. Lo colocó dentro de la caja y lo metió en el maletín. Sí, esta vez llevaría un maletín colgante, para evitar otro incidente.

.

El muchacho de la trenza salió una vez más de otra oficina.

—¡Maldición!… —miró nuevamente su currículum—. ¡Cómo que las artes marciales no cuentan!, eso me ocurre por pasarme de vago y no pedir cartas de recomendación.

Un balde de agua fría cayó desde la azotea de un negocio, empapándolo todo.

Pero la imagen ya no era la de un joven apuesto. La vestimenta china formal que llevaba se había "agrandado". El tamaño de su cuerpo había disminuido y la ropa se le había ceñido a su cuerpo debido al agua, mostrando un cuerpo sumamente femenino y espectacular. Su trenza negra había cambiado de color, y ahora era roja como el fuego.

Akane salía de prisa, cuando se chocó con esa joven pelirroja que venía maldiciendo sola.

—¡Ah, disculpa! —dijo siguiendo su camino.

—¡A-Akane! —la pequeña pelirroja, dijo su nombre casi sin pensar.

La joven rápidamente se cubrió los labios con ambas manos. Como siempre su gran bocota habló sin pensar. Pero la había sorprendido el nuevo corte de Akane, le recordó un poco a su pasado.

—¿Cómo? ¿acaso me conoces? —Akane la observó confundida. Se acercó un poco a ella. Le parecía una chica extraña, llevaba la vestimenta china masculina de color negro, era muy grande para ella. Y su rostro le parecía extremadamente conocido.

—N-no, lo siento, me equivoqué, pensé que eras Akane… —pensó en un apellido—. Na… Nagato ¡sí!

—Ah, lo siento, tu rostro también me parece familiar —sus ojos se perdieron de pronto, pero luego sonrió—. Pero supongo que es imposible.

A Ranma se le quedó la cara de boba. Hace cuánto tiempo no la había visto sonreír. Su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido y sus mejillas comenzaron a sentirse calientes.

—Sí —murmuró agachando su cabeza.

—¡Pero estás empapada! ¿qué te pasó? —puso una mano en su mejilla en signo de preocupación—. Ven, iremos adentro, en mi oficina tengo una toalla pequeña, aunque sea te servirá de algo.

—No, no es necesario, en serio —mencionó fingiendo una sonrisa—. Ya me ha pasado antes.

—Pero claro que sí, ven —la tomó de la mano y prácticamente a rastras la metió dentro del edificio.

La chica Ranma salió del baño sumamente avergonzada. Esa joven no sólo le había prestado una toalla, sino también una chaqueta larga que le cubría hasta los muslos.

—Creí que estabas apurada —dijo nerviosa.

—Sí, pero no importa… supongo que pueden esperar —giró su rostro algo incómodo—. Pero no me dijiste tu nombre.

—¡¿Eh?! —no sabía que diablos responder. La observó, sonreía. No de nuevo, y todavía con el cabello corto. Tenía un extraño fetiche con eso. Es que se veía demasiado bella así.

—Mi nombre ya lo sabes, ahora te toca a ti —refirió nuevamente.

—Pues, soy… Ran… Ran... ¡Ranko! —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Qué nombre tan tonto se le había pasado por la cabeza.

—Ah, es un nombre raro, pero me gusta —la miró con alegría.

Su corazón latía frenéticamente, simplemente no lo podía controlar. Los hechos de hace dos días vinieron a su mente. Sin embargo no era por eso que se sentía así.

Era porque Akane era de esa manera, tan amable, tan gentil. Sin embargo se preguntó por qué a él siempre lo golpeó desde que eran muy pequeños. Se mostraba ruda, no quería que él viera su debilidad. Aunque, en ocasiones también le había mostrado su amabilidad. Recordó la vez en que su padre le había quitado su chupetín que le costó tanto trabajo comprar. Era un niño de seis años, ese viejo era un aprovechado. Y ella muy amablemente le dio el suyo.

En ese tiempo era muy difícil saber de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Igual desde ese día comenzó a molestarla e insultarla. Así que ambos cambiaron. Pero aún así mantuvieron ese afecto el uno por el otro. Ella siempre lo ayudaba y él estaba siempre dispuesto para ella. Era una extraña amistad la que llevaban.

La observó una vez más, los ojos de Akane lo miraban con suma gentileza.

Se perdió nuevamente en esos pensamientos… cuando descubrió por fin los sentimientos que la ataban a ella…

Sintió una profunda tristeza, por eso había tenido que escapar. Esos sentimientos se habían vuelto incontrolables y ella no tardaría en darse cuenta.

La voz de esa chica interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

—Bueno… creo que tu ropa ya está seca.

Ni siquiera esa idiota le preguntó por qué llevaba ropa de hombre. Era respetuosa hasta no más. Alguna vez hubiera querido decirle que estaba bien que le dijera algo cuando estaba haciendo algo raro, pero ella nunca lo hizo. Lo aceptaba tal cual era.

Un fuerte ruido las interrumpió. La puerta de la oficina de Akane se había abierto repentinamente, mandando al suelo el maletín que debía llevar a los clientes.

Su desesperado jefe se puso a gritar de inmediato.

Pero el señor no miró a Akane, que disponía a irse en ese instante, sino a la pequeña pelirroja.

—¿Quieres trabajar en mi compañía? —su rostro estaba serio, pero sus ojos mostraban deseo y alevosía.

—¿Eh? —gimió Ranma.

Akane sólo podía mirarlos con sorpresa.

—Eres muy hermosa, muchachita, tu belleza no se compara a…

—¡Acepto! —exclamó alegremente. Lo tomó de ambas manos asintiendo. De verdad necesitaba el trabajo.

—¡Bien! Ven, vamos a firmar los papeles —la agarró de la espalda y ambos se retiraron dejando a la joven de cabellos cortos muy confundida.

Ranma no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, cuando se dio cuenta ya había firmado.

Akane que fue tras ellos no pudo evitarlo.

Porque ahora la imagen de "Sexshop Fresh" era nada más y nada menos que Ranko.

—¡Qué! —se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, maldiciendo su impulsividad. Ahora tendría que tomarse fotos con todos esos juguetes para mujeres.

Fue inevitable, empezaría mañana.

Rato después estaban juntas de nuevo en la oficina de Akane. La pequeña pelirroja tenía los ánimos por los suelos y Akane había tratado de animarla en vano. Sin embargo, ya tenía que irse, se le había hecho tarde y no había hecho nada de lo que su extravagante jefe le había ordenado.

Ranma intentó preguntar quien era él, había oído sin querer que tenía que ir donde un joven galeno. Había notado a su amiga nerviosa y sintió que el estómago se le revolvía y se molestó. Pero ella se mostró esquiva, explicándole que su jefe era quien quería hacer una cita con él, porque era un importante doctor.

Se despidieron en la salida.

—Te veo mañana —dijo amablemente.

—Sí… —levantó la mano mientras la miraba alejarse. Sin embargo le había parecido extraño lo del médico.

.

Al entrar a la clínica donde Shinnosuke trabajaba, apenas entró vio que él se acercaba por ese salón impecable y lleno de gente y se sintió extrañamente nerviosa. Atribuyó sus nervios al maletín con la mercancía que cargaba, debido a que él la había visto muchas veces con esos "juguetitos". Ella levantó la mano derecha en señal de saludo, sin embargo él pasó por su lado sin ni siquiera fijarse, dejándola con la mano levantada y la cara desencantada. Sintió un golpe detrás de ella.

—¡Megatón Punch! —la voz del médico jefe la hizo voltear.

—¡Abuelo! —no entendía por qué se encargaba de hacerlo avergonzar públicamente. Pensó el joven de la bata blanca que se sobaba la mejilla irritada.

—¡¿Cuál, abuelo?! —exclamó—, ¿no te diste cuenta de la jovencita que pasó por tu lado? Encima que viene a visitarte, es una vergüenza —movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados en signo de desaprobación.

Él recién se dio cuenta de su error. Cuando vio que la joven los miraba de manera incierta. Estaba preocupada, pero a la vez, ¿enojada?

—¡Hola! —dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa coqueta—. Lo lamento, no me di cuenta —se acercó unos pasos a ella. Es que sus cabellos estaban muy cortos.

—Discúlpalo, querida. Es neurólogo, pero es bastante despistado —el abuelo la miró con confianza.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Ya lo había notado —expresó de manera tranquila.

—Bueno, bueno. Los dejo solos —rápidamente el médico mayor se fue retirando—. Ese corte te queda bastante bien, jovencita. ¡Los dejo, tórtolos! —gritó desde el otro lado de la sala haciéndolos avergonzar.

—¡Abuelo!

El viejo sólo reía. Shinnosuke de nuevo se giró para mirarla. Carraspeó.

—Disculpa a mi abuelo, siempre tiende a decir cosas extrañas —la observó detenidamente. No la había podido reconocer por su nuevo corte, debió ser por eso.

—No, descuida.

—Te queda bien...

—¿Eh?

—El cabello corto... —refirió sin mirarla.

Ella se sintió bien.

Luego la invitó a pasar a su consultorio. Ambos subieron al ascensor en silencio, él apretó el botón del tercer piso.

—¿Para qué querías verme? —mencionó apenas entraron a la habitación pulcramente ordenada. Sólo se divisaban unos papeles encima de escritorio que quedaba delante de la ventana. Y al lado un único helecho que daba vida al lugar.

—¿Te gustan los helechos? —preguntó al observarla tan distraída con la planta.

—Sí. La verdad, me gusta porque el verde adorna el cuarto —su memoria vagó en ese momento.

.

* * *

.

—_¡Ten! —un niño de aproximadamente doce años con una trenza atada había bajado su cabeza y en tono avergonzado había hablado con ella. En sus manos tenía una pequeña maceta con una planta de hojas verdes. _

_Ella lo observó con curiosidad._

—_¿Es para mí? —ladeó un poco la cara en signo de sorpresa._

—_Es un regalo… por haberme ayudado con mi tarea —dijo con la voz muy suave._

_Ella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Lo vio una vez más, pero no podía ver su rostro ya que la pequeña planta lo tapaba._

—_¿Es un helecho, no? —preguntó mientras le arrebataba la maceta con las manos, rozando un poco las de él. _

—_¿Eh? —sus manos tocaron sus labios en signo de confusión—. Pues… no lo sé. La señora no me dijo._

—_Ahora ya lo sabes —respondió sonriendo, mientras el viento acariciaba sus cabellos cortos_—_. Estas plantas viven muchísimo tiempo._

—_¿En serio? —pero pronto el jovencito se perdió en sus recuerdos—. ¡Ahhh! Así que era por eso que la vendedora..._

—_¿Cómo? —preguntó ella confundida._

—_No es nada —dijo después de analizar un poco sus palabras, colocando un brazo detrás de la cabeza. Mostró un sonrojo casi imperceptible._

—_Lo pondré en mi habitación —Akane exclamó finalmente, brindándole una agradable sonrisa._

_Al niño se le quedó la cara de tonto._

.

* * *

.

—… ¿Akane? —el doctor volvió a preguntar.

Ella volvió de sus recuerdos. ¿Por qué habría recordado a Ranma en momento tan inoportuno? Es porque eso la hizo feliz alguna vez.

—Ah, lo siento. Estoy bien —pronto se fijó en lo que Shinnosuke le había dicho. La había llamado por su nombre—. ¿A-Akane? —sólo mencionó.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se refirió avergonzado—. ¿Cómo puedo llamarte, entonces? —indicó con la cabeza gacha.

—¡No! Digo… está bien —nunca le habían gustado mucho las formalidades—. Puedes llamarme así.

Él se quedó un momento observándola.

—Si… quieres... —ella volvió a repetir.

—Entonces, tú llámame Shinnosuke —dijo volviendo en sí.

—¿Cómo podría? —se apenó.

—Es que si tú me lo permites, yo también —él le brindo una sonrisa—. Si no aceptas pues te llamaré Akane – san.

—No, no. De acuerdo… Shi-Shinnosuke —habló con dificultad.

Rato después, Akane salía del consultorio. Su cita había sido un éxito, había conseguido la ansiada entrevista de su jefe. Seguro la recompensaría. Había tenido que aceptar salir con él, pero no lo había hecho sólo por la entrevista, ella no era de esas personas. La joven de cabellos cortos, estaba extrañamente contenta. Además sólo era ir a cenar con un amigo.

Por primera vez, en dos días, no había tenido que recordar los extraños sucesos ocurridos con Ranma. Y nuevamente él ocupó su mente.

_¿Qué diría él si se enterara?_

_¿Se enojaría?_

Movió la cabeza para ambos lados. Él no tenía que enterarse. Igual no eran nada, sólo amigos. Recordó de pronto que tenía que aclarar las cosas con él.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Observó mucha gente esperando, sin embargo fijó la vista en una señora con una barriga prominente.

Siguió mirándola, hasta que la mujer se dio cuenta.

—Tengo ocho meses —dijo antes de entrar al pequeño cuarto—. ¿Estás bien? —repitió con algo de preocupación.

Akane estaba sumamente sorprendida, su mente se había puesto en blanco. Sólo unos pequeños sesgos de pensamiento empezaron a llegar.

_Ese día… ¿tomó las precauciones debidas?_

_No podía recordar._

Se tomó el vientre con ambas manos, el maletín que llevaba puesto en un hombro se le había caído.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

_No puede ser…_

Salió de la clínica a toda velocidad.

Tenía que preguntarle.

.

Esa noche había ido a la farmacia. No había podido ubicar a Ranma por ningún lugar. Incluso fue a su casa a buscarlo, pero fue inútil. Estaba desesperada.

_¿Qué le diría su padre?_

_¿Y sus hermanas?_ Nabiki era bastante abierta de pensamiento, pero Kasumi, no. Seguro lo desaprobaría.

Tenía tantas dudas, y un miedo la embargó. Miró la caja que había comprado y la lanzó hacia un lado. No quería hacerlo, simplemente no podía hacerse la prueba de embarazo. Tenía que preguntarle a él primero si se había protegido. Seguramente lo habría hecho... aunque conociéndolo era bastante improbable, él solía ser muy impulsivo.

Pero tenía que mantener esa mínima esperanza. Se echó a la cama con ese único pensamiento, aún así no pudo dormir.

.

Ya era de día y Ranma en forma de jovencita agraciada venía con un rostro de absoluta molestia.

Akane estaba en la oficina del jefe recibiendo todas la reprimendas debido a que había dejado olvidado el maletín con la mercancía, específicamente con el _"Arnés vibrador, modelo Conejito Rampante"_.

Cada una de las palabras entraban por un oído y se salían por el otro. Simplemente no podía escuchar, estaba más preocupada por su problema.

_¿Dónde se habría metido ese idiota?_

La pelirroja se había metido a la oficina de Akane. Quería verla. El día anterior se había procurado alejar porque de todas maneras la vería en el trabajo diariamente y no quería mantener mayor contacto debido a lo sucedido. Pero no podía olvidar, necesitaba verla. Sus ánimos no estaban bien tampoco. Se había tenido que tomar esas fotos tan comprometedoras y ese anciano fotógrafo, que tenía más la cara de mañoso, lo había mirado de una forma horripilante.

Quería volver a ser hombre de nuevo y quería decírselo a Akane. De todas maneras, la conocía de toda la vida. No deseaba ocultarle algo así.

Se acercó al escritorio. Ella había dejado su cartera a la vista de todos. La tomó para colocarla en el respaldo de la silla giratoria. Pero en un mal movimiento se le cayó todo el contenido.

Había un lápiz labial, un rubor y unos extraños polvos de color piel. Levantó unas llaves y una billetera de color rosado. Ella era realmente femenina, aunque en ocasiones no lo parecía. Rió hacia sus adentros. Se sorprendió de una pequeña caja de color lila y la asió con una mano.

Su corazón se detuvo durante unos instantes al ver el nombre escrito.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —gritó Akane desde la puerta.

—¡No, no! ¡Nada! —se asustó de verla tan molesta, dejando caer nuevamente todo el contenido de la cartera—. ¡Lo lamento! ¡yo no quería…!

La muchacha de cabellos cortos se detuvo, no quería gritarla. Pero estaba tan desconcertada.

—Lo siento, Ranko —se acercó un poco y empezó nuevamente a levantar todo y guardarlo. Había olvidado a esta muchacha—. ¿Qué hacías aquí?

—Lo lamento… ya me voy —exclamó con voz desesperada.

Akane la agarró del brazo. Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

—¿Lo viste, verdad? —mencionó muy despacio sin mirarla.

—¿Q-qué cosa? —empezó a ponerse nervioso. No quería hablar con ella ahora sobre esto. Y menos si ella no tenía idea de su identidad secreta—. No, espera. En verdad tengo que irme…

La joven no le respondió.

Ranma se retiró rápidamente sintiéndose culpable por dejarla así en ese estado. Dejó el edificio, la esperaría pacientemente en el parque cerca al dojo.

La situación se había complicado, él no recordaba haberse protegido. Tenían muchas cosas de qué hablar.

.

_Continuará..._

_._

* * *

**Notas:** No hay mucho que decir de este capítulo. Lamento la tardanza, al fin fui librada de las ocupaciones por un momento, jeje. No dejaré abandonada ninguna historia, es mi compromiso con ustedes, aunque a veces me tarde un poco en actualizar.

Bueno, me queda agradecer a las personas que se pasan por acá y que leen y no comentan, también a aquellas que se toman un tiempo para decir lo que piensan. Espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado. Como siempre, me gustaría saber qué les pareció.

Nos vemos en el siguiente…

Sophy.


	5. (4) Expectante Juventud

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomé prestados para realizar mi historia, sin fines de lucro.

.

* * *

**.**

**(4)**

**.**

**Expectante Juventud**

**.**

**..**

Akane regresaba al dojo Tendo, mientras pensaba en volver a buscar a Ranma que estaba desaparecido, había tenido un largo día.

Tenía que hacerse la prueba de embarazo, no importaba si no lo encontraba ya. Iba a despejar sus dudas en ese instante.

Empezó a correr, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó su nombre de los labios de él.

—¿Ranma? —ahí estaba esperándola sentado en una de las bancas del parque. Lucía serio, incluso podía decirse que parecía molesto.

—Akane… ¿acaso estuviste bus…? —se detuvo antes de decir nada, pues probablemente se enteraría que él era Ranko, no podía permitirse eso ahora.

—Estuve buscándote, quería hablar contigo —dijo ella sin escuchar realmente su pregunta.

—¿Qué sucede? —estaba impaciente y nervioso. ¿Y si fuera verdad? ¿Y si ella estaba emba…? No quería ni pensarlo. Era una gran posibilidad, él ni siquiera había pensado en cuidarse en ese momento. La emoción lo había ganado y tampoco cargaba profilácticos en su billetera, no era ningún don Juan.

—Pues… quería preguntarte… t-tú… esa... esa noche…

—¿Qué noche? —preguntó como un estúpido, pero es que estaba tan nervioso como ella.

—¡¿Cómo que qué noche?! "Esa" noche —respondió haciendo énfasis en sus palabras.

—Ah, sí, sí... esa noche... —dijo bajando la cabeza y la voz, tanto que parecía un murmullo.

¿Qué le pasaba a ese idiota? ¿Acaso no había significado nada ese día, aunque sea un poco? ¿Y si en verdad no le importaba? ¿Qué sería entonces si realmente ella estaba esperando un bebé?

Su cabeza se llenó de dudas e incertidumbre.

¿Estaría bien decirle? ¿Y si mejor se callaba?

—¿A-Akane? —la llamó viéndola tan confundida.

No sabía qué hacer y las dudas acabarían consumiéndola. De todas maneras, aún no sabía si estaba embarazada. Era mejor no decirle todavía.

—No es nada… —replicó finalmente.—¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡En la tarde te veías muy preocupada! —exclamó sin pensar.

—¿En la tarde? —cuestionó con dudas—. Yo no te he visto desde hace dos días.

Maldijo nuevamente su semejante bocota.

—Ah, no… bueno… es que… yo… ¡Te vi cuando venías! —su pecho se hinchó y se bendijo por la grandiosa idea que se le acababa de ocurrir.

Ella lo miró con desconfianza.

—Bueno, igual... ¡¿Qué es lo que tenías que decirme?! —habló cambiando rápidamente de tema.

—Olvidemos el asunto… —dudó un poco pero pensó que era lo mejor—. E-eso es lo que venía a decirte. Será mejor que hagamos como que nada pasó.

—¿Eh? ¿Olvidar, qué? —preguntó despistado, no había entendido.

—¡Eso!

—¿Eso?

—¡Sí, idiota! ¡Eso! ¡Esa noche que tu-tuv... que... estuvimos juntos! —titubeó pero finalmente pudo decírselo.

—¡¿Cómo?! —no comprendía lo que Akane le estaba diciendo. La observó confundido, triste.

—Creo que es lo mejor —murmuró—. Es muy difícil verte ahora, las cosas deben ser como antes —agachó la cabeza—, eso nunca debió pasar.

¿Acaso pensaba que todo había sido un error? Para él no lo sería nunca, ¿qué le pasaba a esta chica?

Pero sólo se quedó callado, tratando de analizar las palabras crueles de ella. Así que siempre lo pensó así… ella en verdad nunca lo quiso. Todo había pasado por los efectos del alcohol.

Todo su mundo se le vino abajo, de nuevo…

—¿Ranma? —lo miró con confusión.

—Está bien… si eso es lo que quieres, entonces está bien —se giró dándole la espalda—. Sólo dime una cosa… ¿qué significó para ti esa noche?

Intentó analizar su pregunta, aún así, no supo que responder.

Él malinterpretó su silencio.

—Entiendo… —apretó los puños y sintió una cólera incontrolable.

—¿Eh? ¿Ranma?

—Ya veo, Akane.

¿Qué esperaba que le respondiera? ¿Nada? Tampoco era así, lo que habían hecho era algo muy importante, y más porque había sido su primera vez.

—¡Idiota! ¡Entonces devuélvemela!

—¡¿Qué?! —se giró nuevamente dándole la cara.

—¡Devuélvemela, imbécil! ¡Te lo dije!

—¡¿Qué cosa?!

—¡Mi primera vez! ¡Devuélvemela! —ella gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Y él finalmente comprendió su frustración.

—Akane…

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡No entiendes nada! ¡Siempre malinterpretas lo que digo! ¡Si lo dije es porque…!

—¡Tú eres la que no comprende! ¡Eres una boba!

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Te estoy diciendo algo importante para mí! ¡Me haces enf...!

—¡Entonces devuélvemela tú también!

El silencio reinó durante un largo tiempo.

Ella no acababa de comprender lo que él había querido decir.

—Ranma… ¿tú…?

Él se sonrojó furiosamente.

—¡Ves lo que acabas de hacerme decir?! ¡Chica estúpida!

—¿Es… en serio?

—¡Sí!… ¡No!

Nuevamente se quedaron callados y sólo podían oírse los grillos a lo lejos.

—Por eso… será mejor olvidarlo —murmuró Akane.

—¿Eh? —esta chica realmente podía sacarlo de sus cabales. Le había confesado su íntimo secreto, algo tan privado y vergonzoso y ella simplemente decía eso.

—Para que puedas tener tu verdadera primera vez…

No podía creerlo, Akane estaba loca.

—¡No lo repitas! ¡Eres una boba!

—¡¿Q-qué te pasa?! ¿No entiendes por qué te lo digo?

—¡No quiero hacerlo! ¡Me voy de aquí!

—¡Dije que olvidemos todo para que vuelva a ser como antes! —exclamó desesperada cuando vio que se marchaba.

—Nunca volverán a ser como antes —respondió con la voz baja—. La verdad, ni siquiera valdría la pena, tampoco importa nuestra amistad.

—¡Ranma! —gritó.

Pero él se había ido rápidamente.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Akane no lo comprendía. Lo que le dijo era lo mejor, ¿acaso él no podía entenderlo así?

Mirarlo ahora había resultado muy doloroso, tantos años juntos, tantos recuerdos pasados y todo se rompería así como si nada. Todo por un error, por una noche que debería ser borrada de sus mentes, que nunca debió pasar.

Se quedó mirando largo rato el cielo sin estrellas.

¿Cuántas cosas más cambiarían ahora?

.

Se había sentado al borde de la cama, tenía en sus manos ese plástico alargado de color blanco. Sabía que debía esperar al menos una semana para someterse a la prueba pero estaba desesperada. Sus manos sudaban y su corazón latía frenéticamente.

Pero dio negativo. Y suspiró.

_¿Qué significó para ti entonces?_

_Devuélvemela también…_

Las palabras de Ranma resonaron en su mente.

¿Era posible que un chico de esa edad…?

Se confundió aún más.

Y se sintió mal, por su culpa, por seducirlo, él ahora estaba confundido.

¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Ranma?

.

Ranma en su forma femenina miraba la ventana que daba a la calle. Los carros se veían pequeños desde ese piso tan alto. Llevaba un uniforme de colegiala sexy, su falda era corta y a cuadros y su camisa estaba atada debajo de los senos cubriendo un top de color negro. Había tenido una pelea con su extraño jefe debido a que quería que posara en la foto con una tanga vibradora. Aunque no era sólo eso lo que le molestaba.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó su voz femenina y su rostro se arrugó.

Se sentía rechazado, había sido despreciado una vez más por ella. Creyó hace tres años que esa había sido la última vez, que ya no tenía que pasar nuevamente por ese tormento de no ser correspondido. Y lo peor es que pensó que ya todo estaba olvidado, que Akane no era nunca más dueña de su corazón. Pero se equivocó.

¿Por qué esos sentimientos aún persistían?

¿Por qué después de tres años no había podido olvidarla?

¿Qué tenía ella que lo hacía sentir así?

Era violenta, torpe, egoísta, una marimacho. Tampoco soportaba ni una broma, ni sabía cocinar.

Pero también era noble, leal, perseverante, podía dar su vida por alguien… y también era hermosa.

—¿Ranko?

Y su voz resonaba en su cabeza como una droga.

—Ranko.

Hasta en su mente seguía escuchándola.

—¡Rankooooo!

Se asustó ante el grito con el megáfono al lado de su oído. Hacía rato que Akane la estaba llamando. Giró para mirarla.

—Por fin me escuchaste —dijo la joven de cabellos cortos—. Estabas tan sumida en tus pensamientos que… —pronto se detuvo cuando vio los ojos de la pelirroja que emanaban furia—. ¿Ranko?

Ranma reaccionó rápidamente al darse cuenta de su condición.

—Lo siento…

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasó algo?

—No, no es nada —negó también con ambas manos.

—Ah, qué bueno —mencionó aliviada—. Me preguntaba… ayer te fuiste muy rápido y…

—Sí, lo lamento. Tenía cosas que hacer.

Akane la observó, la piel de los brazos de la pequeña muchacha se había vuelto áspera.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó.

Ranma abrió los ojos, ¿cómo podía darse cuenta de esos detalles?

—¿Eh?

—Es que se te puso la piel de gallina —respondió sonriendo—. Ven, vamos a mi oficina, te prestaré un abrigo, ¿tienes que volver a la sesión de fotos, no?

Él sólo se dejó arrastrar por ella.

.

Akane salió apurada hasta la puerta, Shinnosuke ya estaba esperándola. Estaba apoyado en un auto lujoso, un Mercedes Benz de color plomo.

Pero se le quedó observándola confusamente y con mil gotas de sudor cayéndole en todo el rostro mientras ella se iba acercando.

—Hola —dijo la muchacha de cabellos cortos.

—¿Eh? —se cuestionó, luego ahogó una sonrisa—. No quiero sonar grosero, pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—Pienso que… deberías… bueno… lavarte la cara.

.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó sorprendida frente al amplio espejo del baño de la empresa.

—_¿Por qué no te peinas así? —preguntó Ranko con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro._

Todo era un desastre, empezando por su cabello, que lucía desastroso, parecía que recién se había levantado de la cama.

—_Un poco más de rubor no estaría mal —y se acercó con aquella esponja._

Su mejilla derecha tenía una mancha roja de rubor enorme y la otra más pequeña pero igual de fea.

—_¡Sí, sí! Ahora falta el rímel —le dijo buscándolo dentro de su cartera._

Parecía que había llorado a mares por el rímel negro que se dispersaba por sus ojeras.

—_Y el toque final… ¡El pintalabios! —exclamó mientras se aproximaba peligrosamente a ella._

Sus labios tenían un color rojo intenso, pero la pintura se había salido por las comisuras, y por la parte superior e inferior de la boca, incluso los dientes tenían manchas rojas.

—_¡Ahora sí! ¡Te ves hermosa!_

—_Quisiera verme… —respondió Akane._

—_¡No lo hagas! _

—_¿Por qué?_

—_Porque… ¡se te hará tarde! Créeme, te ves muy bien._

Y así salió pareciendo un boxeador que acababa de perder en una pelea.

Y todo lo había hecho Ranko. Nunca más en su vida volvería a confiar en ella.

—¡Nuncaaaa!

Además se había comportado de manera extraña después que le dijo sobre su cita con el médico. Era como si se hubiera enojado, frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, pero luego rápidamente cambió de cara y le sonrió.

Ranma se retorcía a carcajadas desde la ventana de una de las oficinas que daba a la calle. Además vio como "ese tipo" (así era como había decidido llamarlo desde ese momento), se había marchado y volvió a reír. No le había gustado nada que ella saliera con ese tal Shinnosuke.

Observó que la muchacha volvía a salir, esta vez con su cabello de siempre y su cara lavada, pero con una expresión de vergüenza terrible. Para su mala suerte se fijó que "ese tipo" volvía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Y le dieron ganas de matarlo.

Pensó que se marcharía al verla así, a ningún chico le gustaría una mujer que se maquillara de esa forma, pero no. ¿Por qué había vuelto?

Akane se sonrojaba y él la tomó de los hombros y desaparecieron en la esquina.

—No lo permitiré… —y salió detrás de ellos a la velocidad de una bala. Debía arruinarles su cita y ya sabía cómo. Por supuesto, él también era una hermosa jovencita, usaría eso a su favor.

.

El auto lujoso se había estacionado en la puerta del dojo Tendo. Shinnosuke había insistido en traerla a casa después de ese terrible día y de esa horrible cita. Rememoró los hechos.

.

Primero esa extraña camarera de cabellos castaños y largos en el restaurante que les había traído todo lo que ellos no habían pedido. Luego "accidentalmente" vertió toda la botella de vino sobre él, se disculpó de manera extraña, trajo un trapeador y lo limpió, mejor dicho, golpeó a Shinnosuke en la cara con él. Después le había traído un curry super picante, el cual lo mandó al baño por treinta minutos, aún así, el galeno sólo atinó al decir que le encantaba así la comida. Más adelante hizo caer el flan de chocolate sobre su blanca camisa y nuevamente le restregó el trapeador en la ropa.

A pesar de todo, el médico no se molestó. Cuando se retiraron sólo vio su vestimenta sucia extrañamente y exclamó ¿Dónde me ensucié?

Se había olvidado de la jovencita que le hizo pasar por terribles momentos.

Más adelante llegaron a una tienda de ropa masculina donde la misma chica extraña los atendió.

"Tengo muchos trabajos" es lo único que dijo.

Le sacó las prendas más caras y de las tallas más grandes posibles. "¡Qué gordo que estás!" le había dicho.

Pero tampoco el médico se inmutó. Es más, se rió por el comentario, alegando que era cierto, que esos días había comido mucho.

También, había olvidado cuál era su talla. Así que compró lo primero que agarró.

La jovencita estaba que estallaba en cólera.

Después decidieron ir a un karaoke, por decisión de Akane, ya que probablemente ahí sí se librarían de la extraña que parecía que los estaba siguiendo.

Pero para su no sorpresa ahí estaba.

La chica de cabellos cortos no podía contener su furia. Aún así la trabajadora se había metido con ellos dentro del cuarto y había puesto el rock más pesado que encontró y había empezado a cantar, mejor dicho a gritar, horriblemente, con gallos y todo incluido.

Shinnosuke la miraba confundido, tratando de recordar dónde es que había visto a esa chica. Y Akane, después de todo, terminó peleándose con ella, sacándola a gritos y luego mandándola por los aires. Extrañamente le había recordado a alguna de sus peleas con Ranma.

Y así habían llegado hasta el dojo Tendo.

—Me divertí mucho hoy —mencionó el galeno casualmente.

Akane lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿En serio te pareció divertido? —murmuró con la voz más grave que tenía.

—Pues sí, tú eres divertida. Especialmente cuando te enojas o cuando te maquillas demasiado.

Era raro, no podía acordarse de la estúpida muchacha que los molestó todo el rato, pero sí de ella enojada y de "ese" asunto del maquillaje.

—¿A ti no te pareció, Akane? —le dijo con una sonrisa amable.

La joven había evadido su mirada y sus ojos se habían clavado en la guantera del auto.

.

Ranma, que había cambiado a su cuerpo normal, volvía a casa lleno de moretones y apoyado en un palo. Pronto se dio cuenta que el carro de "ese tipo" estaba en la puerta de la casa de Akane. Fácilmente se libró de todo y su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad debido a la cólera por la que había sido invadido.

No podía permitir que ella se metiera con él.

—¡Terremoto! —gritó a los cuatro vientos mientras movía con los brazos estirados el Mercedes Benz en un vaivén.

Lo que no contaba era que Akane y Shinnosuke se habían dado cuenta y lo miraban de manera extraña.

—¡Qué haces! —exclamó ella furiosa y bajándose del auto.

Ranma sintió escalofríos recorriéndole por la espalda.

—Sólo bromeaba… —replicó brindándole una risa nerviosa.

—Sólo faltabas tú, ¡¿es que acaso no pueden dejarnos en paz?! —su voz cambió a una más grave y su piel se iba volviendo azul.

—Es s-sólo que… ¿Akane? —él se iba haciendo más pequeño cada vez.

Fue detenida por el médico quien había puesto una mano sobre su hombro.

—Tranquila, Akane —le habló con voz amable haciendo que se detuviera—. Hola, soy Shinnosuke Nakahara, ¿quién eres tú?

Ranma le brindó una mirada furiosa.

—Eso no te interesa —respondió rápidamente y pronto dio un salto y se fue por los tejados.

—¡Ese idiota! ¡Vuelve aquí! —empuñó su mano dispuesta a ir tras él pero fue detenida nuevamente por el joven médico.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó con tranquilidad.

—Es… es sólo un... amigo.

.

El joven de la trenza corría furiosamente, iba hacia el gimnasio donde solía entrenar ahora que el dojo Tendo estaba inhabilitado. Estaba enojado, sentía que iba a explotar. Sí, les había arruinado la cita, lo hizo bien. Pero Akane ni siquiera había pensado en él cuando estaba con "ese tipo". Pronto sus pasos se hicieron más lentos, miró hacia el suelo, mil imágenes aparecieron en su mente, sus recuerdos del pasado con ella y también sus deseos. En uno de ellos Akane tenía un bebé en brazos y sonreía…

—¿Un… bebé…? —sus ojos se abrieron—. Ella aún no me dijo sobre eso… ¿será posible que ella…?

Pero si había decidido salir con "ese tipo" quería decir que no estaba embarazada, o simplemente que aún no se había hecho la susodicha prueba. Aun así, todavía había una esperanza.

Dio la vuelta y se dirigió nuevamente hacia el dojo Tendo.

Tenía que tomar la responsabilidad, hablaría con ella, ya se le ocurriría algo para sacarle el tema.

.

Akane corría desesperadamente, ese idiota lo había malinterpretado todo, tenía que ir tras él sino no podía imaginar la locura que iba a cometer.

Ranma se dirigía velozmente al dojo a hablar con Soun Tendo, iba a tomar la responsabilidad como buen hombre que era.

Porque era su hijo…

.

_Continuará…_

_._

* * *

**Notas:** Disculpen la tardanza con el capítulo, échenle la culpa a la inspiración que se iba por otros lados menos con Ranma, jeje. Felizmente volvió. No tengo mucho que comentar ahora, sólo espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntar. Siempre serán bienvenidos sus comentarios y críticas.

Les agradezco a todos ustedes los lectores, a aquellas personas que me siguen cada capítulo y que lo esperan, a quienes ponen alertas y favoritos también y a aquellos que leen y no comentan.

Muchas gracias a Lulupita, espero que siga gustándote la historia, realmente espero poder actualizar más seguido.

Y a esa persona que me puso el último comentario del capítulo, gracias por tu tiempo.

Les mando un beso.

Sophy.


End file.
